Guardian of the Dead Souls
Guardian of the Dead Souls (GTDS) is the first story in the Generations Story Arc. It tells of the rise of the Lord of Death, Narcisca and the efforts of the matoran of Arcajax Academy of Soldiers (Camp Arcajax) to prevent Narcisca from rising. Story Prologue In the times of old, during the first age of Primordius Magna , Murtaavak created the planet of Primordius Magna itself, and thus, life began. But the life was primordial, primitive, and rather uninteresting to the great being. Murtaavak wished for an assistant, a companion, an equal. A being whom would watch over the life of Primordius Magna, and keep it in order. From combining the contents of an antidermis pool, and a protodermis pool, Murtaavak brought into existence, the equal he desired. Narcisca was born. For a year, Murtaavak and Narcisca worked together in harmony. However, Murtaavak had made Narcisca too powerful and too intelligent. Greedy and power-hungry, Narcisca desired more than an occupation as an assistant; he desired to rule the planet himself. Murtaavak’s creation turned against him, and for three days and three nights, the two raged a tremendous battle. Eventually, Murtaavak tore Narcisca’s conscience from his body, and banished him to the deepest underground reaches of Primordius Magna. And so, for the time being, piece was restored. For thousands of years, deep under the surface of Primordius Magna, Narcisca brooded his revenge, looking for an opportunity, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. During his eons underground, Narcisca took up the occupation of shepherding dead souls into the Primordius Magna underworld. Over time, he built himself empire of the damned, and declared himself their ruler. Narcisca became the Guardian of the Dead Souls ….. 60,077 years later, found the essence of a bodiless makuta, seeping into Narcisca's dark kingdom. Kronaxx oozed his way through the twisted stone passageway before him. Slipping, and sliding, he plunged deeper and deeper into the cavernous depths, searching, searching, in vain, for his one chance to regain his old rule. Rounding another corner, Kronaxx could feel a dramatic change in the atmosphere, betraying an evil presence. The air around caver grew cold, as if doused in ice. Kronaxx’s mind, first began to buzz, than began to shriek with indignation. If it weren’t for the fact he didn’t have a body, Kronaxx though was sure it would have exploded. The shriek in his mind turned to a blinding, stabbing pain. Kronaxx knew, that their was an evil down here, so powerful, so cruel, that his or her mere presents was enough to cause pain. “Who goes there?”'' As a pose to hearing a sound, Kronaxx felt as if the words were being cut into his mind with a knife. ''“Who goes there?” the voice stabbed Kronaxx’s mind once again. “It is I, makuta Kronaxx.” “And what business do you have in my kingdom? I do not allow the living into my kingdom, but that can easily be fixed.” "Kronaxx felt his voice speak against his will, as if the being was controlling his speech, forcing the words out. “I am seeking the Great Toa Stone .” “And why, I might ask, do you seek this ‘Great Toa Stone?’” Kronaxx attempted, will all his will power, to shut out menacing presence, but to no avail. “The toa stone is an all-powerful stone into which the six Toa Gonda put all their power into when they became turaga. This stone contains powers beyond any one being, and I seek it to activate the great robot, Kraahkatoa . Once this robot is activated, I will have a body once more; a body more powerful than ever before!” Kronaxx was furious that being had forced his plan out of him. “A robotic body, you say? Where can I find this Great Toa Stone?” “I have...I have no idea,” gasped Kronaxx, cracking under the stain of the being’s presence. Very well. And with that last remark, the being sent a bolt of shadow towards Kronaxx, blasting a gaping crater in the cavern floor. Narcisca turned his attention now, to what Kronaxx had said. A body, a giant robotic body down here? for over 60,000 years, Narcisca had been brooding his revenge on Murtaavak and all the other living beings. With a body, I shall rise out of the depths of the underworld, and spread my shadow across the planet. But first, I need the toa stone! Chapter 1. Bad Vibrations High above the fathomous depths of the underworld, back on the surface of Primordius Magna, standing atop the great Metru Major Colosseum, stood Turaga Ramus . He was recovering himself, having just felt a great tremor in the earth, as Narcisca blasted a crater in the ground. Ramus raced his right hand, pressed it against his heart, and sighed. “What is is, Turaga,” asked Divex a Toa of Fire, and one of Ramus’ body guards. He was an average height toa, with gleaming orange eyes, and a fairly easy going disposition. Divex also happened to be a member of the Order of Kentis Nui, an organization devoted to carrying out the will of the great spirit, Kentis Nui. Ramus spoke without looking up, still gazing out over the colosseum, “I feel an evil presence, darker and more sinister than any other I have met before. His wrath is so terrible, that I can feel it, way up here, above the surface of the ground.” “You mean that their is a great evil, deep under Metru Major ?” Ramus turned now, to stare Divex straight in the eye. “There is a great evil down their, more sinister than anything we could possibly imagine.” Now Divex looked genuinely worried. At last, he spoke, “Well...what should we do, Turaga Ramus? How can we stop this great evil that you speak of?” Ramus considered the mater for a long while, before replying, “Go to Arcajax . Go to Arcajax, and tell Makuta Khraan that the camp must be reopened. He shall know exactly what you mean.” “Tell him to reopen the camp? What camp?” “Go. We do not have much time.” And so, Divex set out, across the vast expanse of the north continent, on his way towards the island of Arcajax. Nothing stopped him. Nothing hindered him. Divex did not let anything impede his progress, as he raced to Arcajax to deliver Ramus’ urgent message. Tell Makuta Khraan that the camp must be reopened? What on Primordius Magna does that mean? '' Khraan was another member of the Order of Kentis Nui. He was one of the few makuta still in existence, after the great Civil War. Khraan was a maser of combat, and worked as a recruiter and training mentor for the Order of Kentis Nui. Not always the most patient, Khraan’s methods were none the less, affective. Time and by, Divex arrived on the island of Arcajax. Smaller, and much less impressive than the North Continent, it didn’t take long to find Makuta Khraan. The red-and-white armored makuta was practicing his swordplay when Divex found him. “What?” grunted Khraan, lowering his sword, and looking up at the Toa of Fire. “I bring word from Turaga Ramus. A great evil is afoot, and Ramus says that you are to reopen the camp.” Khraan paused, and for a moment, Divex was afraid that the makuta was going to cal him mad, or worse, strike him with his blade. But finally, Khraan just grunted, resuming his sword play, “Alright, tell Ramus I will reopen the camp. '…..' About a month later found three matoran practicing their swordplay, whist on a lunch break from their jobs. However, they were only using metal rods that they had found lying about. The first matoran, a red-and-black armored Ta-Matoran by the name of Shanohn , lunged with his rod, only to have it deflected by a matoran of Magnetism named Magnon. “Ha, ha!” laughed Magnon, spinning about, parrying Shanohn’s blow, and directing his rod towards a silver-armored De-Matoran named Romulus . Romulus did not succeed in parrying, and his rod fell from his hands. “Dang it!” laughed Romulus, attempting to pick up his rod. “You’ve lost, Romulus, give up!” called Shanohn triumphantly, pointing his mock-sword at Romulus’ neck. The next instant, Romulus had sprang on top of Shanohn, nocking him to the ground. “Hey, no fair!” shouted Shanohn, as Magnon, the biggest of the three, dog-piled on top of the other too. “Oof!” All three fell to the ground, rolling around with laughter. The next second, their laughter turned to cries of surprise. Two vortixx had charged out of nowhere, and grabbed the matoran around the middle. One struggled to keep a hold on Shanohn and Romulus, whist the second tussled with Magnon. Eventually, the vortixx won, dragging the matoran over to a vehicle, and thrusting them into the back. “Where are you taking us?” demanded Shanohn to the two vortixx. “Release us at once!” commanded Magnon, but to no avail. The vehicle spurred into life, and set off with the three frantic matoran, trapped in the back. Chapter 2. Camp Arcajax Shanohn, Magnon, and Romulus were thrown about and jostled around the back of the vehicle for what felt like the good part of five hours, before they finally stooped. Magnon could hear the crunch of foot steps on gravel, and then the back door of the vehicle was flung wide open to reveal one of the vortixx. “We get out here,” he said, gesturing unnecessarily over his shoulder. “What are you going to do with us?” asked Romulus nervously. The vortixx didn’t answer. Instead he led Shanohn, Magnon, and Romulus, out of the vehicle, and across a meadow Eventually, the meadow turned into a moor, and the moor turned into a shallow scrub forrest. Over a hill, the three of them trudged, following the two vortixx, until they came into an open valley. Magnon gasped. Everywhere he looked, their were matoran training. Some were practicing their swordplay, decked out in chain mail suites. Others were firing rifles over at a shooting range. And still others were racing around a race track on the backs of Ussal crabs. “Welcome to Camp Arcajax!” announced one of the vortixx, “You are to report to Khraan in the auditorium. “And where is the auditorium?” asked Magnon. He was not sure how to feel. On one hand, Magnon despised being dragged to a strange place, against his on volition. On the other hand, this camp looked cool; there was so much to do. “The auditorium is just inside that big building down the hill, and to your left,” replied the vortixx. And so, the three matoran set off down the hill, and into the auditorium. The auditorium was a large, multi-purpose building. At the moment, it was set up as a mess haul, with a long benches stretching on either side of an equally long table. Sitting at one of the benches, was a red-and-white armored makuta, Magnon assumed was Khraan. “Um,” Shanohn began to brake the silence, “We were told to come down here and see you.” Khraan looked up, and stared straight at the three newcomers. “You’ll be new campers, I suppose.” “Yes,” replied Magnon, “But why have we been brought here?” Khraan sighed and stood up. “Because these are times. Matoran are vanishing and deceit lurks around every corner. A great evil has ben awakened, and may strike any day. I have been recruiting matoran to Camp Arcajax for the good part of a month. I need to train them to fight, so when this evil arrives, we stand a chance. And what is more, with the Toa Alpha around to protect us, no longer, we have to for a new elite toa team. Only through the camp, can I hope to find the six destined to save us all.” For a minute, nobody spoke; Shanohn, Magnon, and Romulus were all pondering what Khraan had just told them. And then, the doors to the auditorium opened, and a Fe-Matoran walked in. “General Khraan I- oh, am I interrupting something.” Khraan looked up at the orange-and-grey armored matoran and spoke, addressing the Fe-Matoran. “Ferrum, would you take these three newcomers on a tour of the camp?” “Alright,” agreed Ferrum, “but what I came to say is we’re running low on bullets over at the shooting range.” “I’ll see to that,” replied Khraan,” now run along, that’s and order!” “Come on,” Ferrum said to Magnon and his companions, “let’s look around the camp. Shanohn, Magnon, and Romulus followed Ferrum out of the auditorium, and back into the valley. “Here is the shooting range,” Ferrum said gesturing over to several matoran, each holding a rifle. Magnon watched as a Matoran of Plasma shot a bullet straight into the bullseye of a target. “And over here, is the ussal crab race course,” Ferrum continued, leading them across the track. Two crabs shot straight towards them, the rider’s too busy arguing to notice them. “Look out!” cried Shanohn, and they all leaped out of the way, just in the niche of time. “Hey, watch it!” called Ferrum, “New recruits coming through!” They continued on their way without any further mishaps. At last, Romulus voiced the question that Magnon had had in his head. “Where do we sleep?” “Glad you asked,” replied Ferrum, leading them over to several large cabins, “here is where you will spend the night. You will each have your own bunk in...well, let’s see...You guys can sleep in Dormitory C,” Ferrum gestured at the cabin on the far right, “Now, do you want to sleep now, or continue your tour?” Magnon yawned. “I think we’ll sleep now. We’re all very tired.” Ferrum left the other matoran to Dormitory C. Shanohn pushed open the door, and they all stepped inside. No one else was there, so the three matoran each close a bunk, and laid down in it. Shanohn and Romulus fell right asleep, but Magnon way awake for a long time, thinking about all that had happened that day. ''It’s been a very trying day, he thought to himself,'' I sure hope that we fit in alright here at the camp. Oh, well, sleep will do me some good''. And with that last though, Magnon rolled over, and went to sleep. He was walking through a great, cavernous tunnel. The sound of water dull splat of water dripping off of unseen stalactites reverberated off of the stone walls. It was so quite, Magnon could hear his own breathing. Then all of a sudden, Magnon heard, or rather felt, a voice speak. '"Where is it? Where is the Toa Stone, Magnon? Show me where it is, or you will join me in my kingdom of the dead!"' The Voice cut into Magnon's head as if the words had been engraved onto his skull, rather than spoken. "I...I don't know! Magnon shouted back, "Who are you?" ….. The voice only, laughed, causing Magnon's head to hurt all the more. '"Who am I? I am the one who feeds on you thoughts and fears. I am your worst nightmare, your worst enemy. And what is more, you will never elude me forever, for I eventually collect all. And I cannot die, for I am'' ''death..."'' Chapter 3. Life at Camp Arcajax '''"Everybody up, and on their feet on the double!" the commanding wake-up call from Khraan drew Magnon out of his dream, and back into the real world. It had seemed so real, the voice, the pain, all of it. Could it have been real? "Morning, Magnon," yawned Romulus, clambering down from his bunk, "You heard Khraan, let's get a move on." Magnon simply stared down at the ground. The dripping of the water, the vast stone cavern... '' "What's wrong, Magnon?" asked Shanohn climbing down from his bunk, and looking straight into Magnon's face. "Oh, nothing," replied Magnon, "just a nightmare, that's all." Magnon blinked. ''The voice breaking the silence. That terrible voice, carving the words into his head with a knife, demanding to know the location of the Great Toa Stone, what ever that was... Magnon's thoughts were interrupted by Khraan's commanding call. "I said ON THE DOUBLE. Come on!" Magnon hurried out of the dorm, followed closely by Shanohn and Romulus. "Hey, you guys!" if was Ferrum, this time accompanied by a rather board looking Ko-Matoran. "I want you guys to meet Imperalux. Imperalux, this is Magnon, Shanohn, and Romulus." Ferrum pointed out each of them in turn. "Hellos, Imperalux," Magnon said cheerily. Magnon had a boundless good nature, and almost always got along well with everybody. Imperalux just looked at him. "I take it you are the new recruits Ferrum was blabbing about. Well, welcome to Arcajax Academy of Soldiers, I guess." Ferrum caught Magnon's eye, and sent him a slightly amused, non-verbal message that clearly said, This is his way of greeting people. The five of them continued on together, towards the auditorium Magnon had been in the first day. I am the one who feeds on your thoughts and fears. I am your worst nightmare, your worst enemy. Magnon shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the dream from the night before.'' It was just a dream, Magnon told himself over and over, just a dream...Or, was it?'' By now, all of the matoran in Camp Arcajax had joined the throng, all of the milling around, jostling one another, and exchanging comments. "There's so many matoran here," remarked Shanohn, looking around, "there must be hundreds." "237, to be precise," replied Imperalux. Shanohn just rolled his eyes and kept on walking. "Everybody gather around and stand to attention!" commanded Khraan, once they had all reached the auditorium. Every matoran; all 237 of them, stiffened, arms at his or her side, and stared straight forward, towards Makuta Khraan. "At ease!" commanded Khraan, and all relaxed. "Okay, you all no what to do. Select a station, and go to it. This shall keep you occupied all morning. At noon, everybody regroup here to make teams for capture the flag. All around the group, there were murmurs of excitement. "Start!" "I think I will go for the ussal crab racing," Romulus said, and set off without further ado. Shanohn took a little longer to decide. Then finally, he said, "Well, I suppose I will practice my fencing." Magnon, however had no idea what to do first. Should he go rock climbing? Or go swimming in the pool? "Hey, what's your name, Magnon." Magnon turned about, and to his surprise, he saw Imperalux. "Would you like to come down to shooting range with me, so you can try your luck?" "Alright, agreed Magnon, following the Ko-Matoran down a hill, into a shallow forest, and finally, into a clearing. In the clearing, stood two big target boards. And firing at the targets, were four of five matoran. "Not too crowded down here, remarked Magnon, picking up a riffle from an arsenal. "No, it isn't," agreed Imperalux, "That is why I like it here." The two of them walked over to where the other five matoran were taking aim. Magnon recognized the matoran of plasma from the day before. He took careful aim, and fired a bullet, straight into the bullseye. "Good shot, Sadran ," remarked the vortixx, whom happened to be the mentor of the shooting range. Magnon leaned down, brought the gun to eye level, and fired. His shot missed, sailing over the target. "Good try, good try," said the vortixx encouragingly. Imperlux knelt known now, took aim, and fired. A hole appeared in the target, a mere inch from the bullseye. "Remember," Imperalux told Magnon, "Aim slightly higher than what you see through your scope, keep both hands of the gun, and try not to shake or move." "Alright, thanks." Magnon reloaded and cocked his gun. Aiming, as Imperalux had instructed, Magnon fired. The bullet sailed straight and true, landing dead center, in the bullseye. "Very good, very good, indeed," the vortixx congratulated Magnon. The matoran named Sadran came over to where Magnon knelt, still holding the gun. "Very nice shot there," remarked Sadran, "by the way, the nam's Sadran." "Magnon," Magnon replied, "and thank you." Just at that moment, a whistle blew. "We had best be going Sadran said, returning his gun to the arsenal, "you don't want to miss capture the flag. Well, I'll se you, Magnon." Chapter 4. Capture the Flag By the time Magnon, Imperalux, and Magnon and Sadran had arrived back outside the auditorium, everybody else had arrived. Magnon found Shanohn and Romulus hovering near to the back. “How did the shooting go?” asked Shanohn, as Magnon drew up beside him. “Oh, it went very good I ev-” “Attention!” shouted Khraan, cutting of magnon mid sentence. Their was immediate silence. “Alright, as you already know, I have scheduled capture the flag for this noon. The teams will be, as follows. Dorm A and Dorm C, will compete against Dorm B and Dorm D. Now, go get your amor on, and pick your weapons! We will start in twenty minutes! Go!” “Dormitory D?” asked Romulus wonderingly, “Where’s Dormitory D? I thought there were only three cabins.” “Dorm D’s cabin was destroyed in a storm last month,” replied Ferrum, appearing beside Romulus, “All of Dorm D have been sleeping in the auditorium.” They arrived at the arsenal, and everyone began rummaging through the boxes, trying to find a chain mail suite that fit. Magnon pulled out a suite, so old, the links had rusted through in certain places. “This won’t do,” Magnon said, looking down at the rust mail.” “It will have to,” replied Ferrum, “None of those reaming ones are any better, and besides, they probably won’t fit.” Magnon looked unhappily down at his suit again, and then had an idea. “How much time did Khraan say we had before we start?” “About twenty minutes,” replied Shanohn, putting on his own mail suite. “I’ll be back,” Magnon told them. He had just seen a sign that read Metal Shop, and being an inventor back home, the room had a slight appeal to him. Magnon went into the room, and set his mail suite down on a wooden bench. Slipping on a welding mask, and picking up a blowtorch, Magnon began to work. For the good part of fifteen minutes, he worked, forging new rings to replace the rusted ones until finally, Magnon had a suite, that he was satisfied with. “How does this look?” asked Magnon, stepping out of the metal working room, wearing his newly fixed suite. Shanohn looked amazed. “Magnon, your skills as a metal worker, and as an inventor will never fail to astound me. But come on now, pick your weapons, or we’ll miss capture the flag." Five minutes later, the three of them, Magnon, Shanohn, and Romulus, arrived to find their team already assembled on a hillside. Each of them wore a chain mail suite, and each carried two weapons; a vibro-blade, and a stun blaster. “Where have you been?” asked Ferrum, “We’re about to start!” “Alright!” yelled Khraan over everybody’s heads, “I want I nice clean game, no killing, or maiming, and no torturing of captured prisoners. One one side has captured the flag, and brought it back across the line,” Khraan fired a bolt of shadow from his hand, carving a line across the hillside, “the game is over. Now, go and hide your flag!” Ten minutes later, a whistle blew, and the game was one. “Alright, called Ferrum to them, “Magnon, Shanohn, Romulus, would you rather play offense or defense?” “Let’s go for offense,” Romulus replied. “Very well, follow me,” Ferrum called to them. They all set off, across the boundary, and into enemy lines. Ferrum took a trail to the left, and Magnon, followed by Shanohn and Romulus, took a trail to the right. “Alright, follow me” Shanohn commanded, as he was the natural leader of the three. They ran through the trees, and into a denser part of the forrest. “Look out!” cried Romulus, as a Le-Matoran charged at the. Magnon swung his vibro-blade, catching his assailant ant the underside of his jaw.  “Urrrgghh!” the Le-Matoran fell over, momentary stunned. Shots rang out above them, and one caught Romulus in the back. “Romulus!” shouted Magnon, but it was to late. A Po-Matoran and a Ga-Matoran picked up the stunned Romulus, and carried him away. “Watch out, Magnon!” called Shanohn, as more shots rang out. Magnon turned around, returning fire. To his surprise, Sadran fell out of a tree, and landed in front of Magnon, stunned from Magnon’s shot. “Sadran!” Magnon said in surprise, “nice of you to drop in!” However, as this wasn’t their territory, neither Magnon nor Shanohn could take him prisoner, and so, they left Sadran their to recover. More blasts rang out, and all of a sudden, Imperalux came staggering out into their path. “Shanohn! Magnon!” he exclaimed, breathless, “We need you. We need you to go and spring the prisoners. We don’t have enough matoran to capture the- Aaaaghhhh!” Imperalux’s words were cut short, as a Matoran of Lightning struck him down with a single shot from her stun blaster. “Going to spring the prisoners, are we? I don’t think so. You will have to get past Linelva first” She drew her vibro-blade and advanced on them. Shanohn drew his blade too. “You had better move before a zap you with this vibro-blade,” Shanohn said, holding his ground, “Who knows; it may be a shocking experience.” “We’ll se who gets the ‘shocking experience,’” retorted Linelva, advancing upon Shanohn, blade at the ready. Shanohn lunged, but the Linelva was ready. She struck Shanohn across the chest, and he fell to the ground. Linelva turned, now to face Magnon. “See, I’m not just a pretty face.” “No, you lack that too,” Shanohn said helpfully from the ground.” “Shut it,” she snapped. Magnon’s thoughts raced. The whole game may depend on my springing the prisoners, he though to himself, but how can I get past Linelva? She’s a better swordsmen than even Shanohn. I’ll have to out smart her. Magnon drew his vibro-blade, holding it in his left hand, whist drawing his stun blaster, and holding it in his right hand. Linelva lunged, and Magnon only just managed to parry the blow, then Magnon raised his blaster, as if to fire. Linelva ducked instinctively, but was caught completely by surprise as Magnon swung his blaster, like a sword. The blaster hit Linelva, and she fell backwards, into a puddle of muddy water. For a moment, she just sat their glaring at Magnon. “I’m going to kill you!” she finally spluttered. “Come on,” Magnon said cheerly, “don’t you find matoran of magnetism at least a little attractive?” And with that, Magnon turned about, and raced down towards the cheering captives, and by tagging them, Magnon set his team free. The game only lasted another minute. Spurred on by the sudden advantage of all their lost team members rejoining them, Magnon’s team decided to go for the flag. A great cheer erupted, growing louder, and louder, until all of a sudden, Ferrum sprinted across the dividing center line, a red flag clutched in his hands. They had won the game.   Chapter 5. Training in the Digital Void Back in the depths of the Primordius Magna Underworld, Kronaxx could be found, giving instructions to a broad-shouldered red-and-silver armored being. Kronaxx was not ready to give up his attempts to activate and inhabit Kraahkatoa, even with the Lord of the Dead to compete against. However, without a body, digging around for the fabled stone would be extremely. Kronaxx had decided to hire some hands to work for him. His selection was Nalex, a brutal and bad tempered mercenary. "What you are to do," Kronaxx was instructing him, "is kidnap some matoran, and force them to work for you, mining for the toa stone. Hire some kidnappers, and send them to Arcajax Academy. There, you shall find all the matoran you need." Nalex smiled. "I already figured as much," he said, smirking evilly, "I've already dispatched Murtran and Kelphix to kidnap a few. It shouldn't take more than a few hours." "Excellent, excellent," rippled Kronaxx satisfied, "Oh, and one other thing: Be careful how deep you dig, or you may meet your death at the hands of the almighty murderous one." ….. Back at Camp Arcajax, Magnon, along with all the other matoran in the academy, were preparing for a new lesson. "Attention!" Khraan commanded, and the 237 matoran fell silent, "As you know, today we are beginning a new form of training. You will be practicing your combat skills in the digital void; yes, you will be using virtual reality training helmets, the latest models Marltax & Krikk ltd. have released. now, just slip these helmets over your head, pull down the visor, and I shall activate the virtual reality opponents. DOES EVERYBODY UNDERSTAND?" "Yes, sir!" they all replied, saluting. "Alright, visors down," the makuta commanded, "Activation in 3...2...1 Activate!" Magnon starred at the blank screen of his visor, and did a double take. Magnon found himself standing in the middle of an incredibly realistic grass field. Here a herd of Rahi galloped, and there, a river meandered, shimmering so realistically, that it was a wonder that this was only a digital void.'' This is much better than the helmet I designed, back in my days with Marltax and Krikk'', Magnon thought, gazing around at the digital landscape. "Put your gloves on, and clench your hands as if you were holding a gun," instructed Khraan, "I will activate the assailants in 3..2..1..." Magnon peered through his visor again. He could see a virtual representation of his gloved hands, holding a blaster. Cocking the virtual piece, Magnon held the gun up, ready for action. All of a sudden, zombies appeared, gruesome skeletal matoran, with bits of loose flesh hanging off of their rotten corpses. Magnon raised his gun, and took aim, as did the zombies. Bang! Magnon let loose a bullet, striking down the first zombie. However, more approached. He shot a second one, straight in the head, only this time, it did not die. "What?" claimed magnon, reloading his gun and firing once again. This time, the zombie fell forward with a groan, and magnon understood. His opponents adapted so that the same trick would not work twice. Magnon clobbered the next zombie with butt of his gun, dodged a shot of another, and ran a third through with the barrel of his gun. However, for every zombie he struck down, two more appeared. Magnon grew desperate; he was running out of new ideas of how to kill them. As more and more zombies closed in around him, Magnon began to fire aimlessly, in an act desperado. Eventually, a bullet struck Magnon, and his helmet began to vibrate. "Game over!" Khraan called over in Magnon's direction. Magnon looked around. Most everybody appeared to have lost too. Nearly three fourths of all the matoran had his or helmet off, and was panting or shaking. Eventually, only Sadran and Linelva remained, and eventually, their helmets, too, buzzed as they were overcome by virtual zombies. "Pathetic!" spat Makuta Khraan, "Just pathetic!" "This is not fair," Sadran exclaimed in frustration, "there is no way anybody could beat those zombies." "Yeah," added Romulus, "this game is a no-win scenario! Winning is impossible!" "That's because," Khraan yelled, nocking Romulus' and Sadran's heads together, "you weren't meant to win. This challenge is designed to test your character in a no-win scenario. Now everybody! Put your helmets back on, and try a little bit harder, won't you? Magnon pulled his visor back over his face, slipping back, into the digital void. There were those zombies again, approaching him, their mouths sagging open, the realistic stench of decaying flesh, reeking off of their corpses. Then, all of a sudden, two new characters appeared on Magnon's screen. One was a tall, bulky creature, with four-arms, while the other appeared to be a matoran. This isn't part of the challenge, Magnon thought to himself, these two look like real beings. Too real! Magnon pulled his helmet off his head, but it was too late. pandemonium ensued all around Magnon. The four-armed creature had grabbed Khraan by the scruff of the neck, and thrown him to the ground. The smaller matoran was running about, beating the unsuspecting campers around the head, and nocking them unconscious. "Shanohn, look out!" Magnon screamed at his friend but it was too late. The four-armed toa, for Magnon could now see that it was a toa, grabbed Shanohn around the waist and twisted. Shanohn dissolved in a cloud of sparks. "Noooooo!" Magnon shouted, rushing towards the mutated toa. This was Magnon's mistake. The four-armed toa grabbed Magnon around the middle and twisted. A shower of sparks burst in front of Magnon's face, and he knew no more. Chapter 6. Ergastulum When Magnon awoke, he found himself in the darkness. He was in a large, cavernous tunnel, not unlike the one in his dream from the night before. In fact, it was extremely similar, the dripping water reverberating off the wall, the ominous feeling of impending doom, as if something was lurking in the shadow, waiting for a chance to strike. It was too similar. A whip came sailing through the air, and landed with a dull smack on Magnon’s back. “Urrgghh!” he groaned. “Get up, you lazy, washed up, balls of scum!” The call squat being with broad shoulders, toa-like in appearance. He held a whip in his hand, and an expression of great malice on his face, “You scum work for Nalex now, and you will do whatever I command, or I will punish you!” He cracked his whip underline this point, catching one or two matoran across the face, “I SAID GET UP!” As Magnon clambered to his feet, he heard a metallic clinking. “Oh no,” Magnon groaned to himself, “this can’t be happening.” An iron ring was clamped around his right foot, and attached to that iron ring, was a long iron chain. “Magnon,” called a voice. It was Shanohn, “Magnon, what has happened to your body? It has shrunk!” Magnon looked down at his body, and did a double take. It looked as if someone had compressed him armor into the most compact for possible. It was not a pretty sight. But then Magnon looked up at Shanohn, and saw a similar sight. “Shanohn, theirs something wrong with your armor too. Everybody’s armor has been compressed.” Nalex’s whip cracked again, hitting the two matoran with a sharp blow. they staggered backwards, Shanohn bleeding from a cut to his head. “Nothing to worry about,” Nalex jeered at all the matoran, “I have just “fixed” your armor a bit, to prevent you from escaping. Welcome to the mines of Ergastulum !” “Magnon, hey Magnon,” it was Romulus, “You know a bit about metal working; is there any way the break through this-” “Shut up, matoran!” Murtran, the four armed toa cracked his own whip, catching Romulus across the back. Romulus fell forward, the wind nocked out of him. “Now everybody,” shouted Nalex, his voice reverberating off the walls, “Get to work digging. if you find anything of interest, let me known at once, and I may consider setting you free. However, hide anything from me, and you shall feel my wrath!” Nalex grabbed a Le-Matoran violently around the neck, swung him around his head, and tossed him, screaming, into a river of lava bellow. Magnon winced, looking staring around, taking in, for the first time, the full horror of the situation. Here he was, in a subterranean mining city, with rivers of lava on either side, enslaved to a vile bully. And now he was being forced to spend hours digging for some unknown object of value. All in all, the outlook was not one of happiness. ….. “This is so pointless,” Shanohn was grumbling to Magnon an hour later, “We are being forced to work for that vile creature, digging up rocks for all eternity. This is just slave labor. SLAVE LABOR!" Magnon was no really listening. He knew Shanohn could rant for hours, and that it was not worth listening. With every strike of his spade upon the hard, rocky soil, magnon thought about means of escape. He knew iron was was quite flexible, having worked with it before. If only I had a protosteel blade, ''Magnon though miserably to himself, then I could just sever my chains, and I would be free''. However, Magnon had no protosteel blade; nor any blade, for that matter. What Magnon did have was a metal spade. Without any other means of escape handy to him, Magnon began to hack at the chain clamped to his foot. He did so inconspicuously, hitting it every other time that he brought his spade down. After about ten minutes of this, Magnon began to see progress. His chain certainly looked a little bit battered, but he still had a long way to go.  “Gold!” exclaimed Kelphix, the matoran kidnapper, as he stopped to inspect the progress of the slaves, “Boss, get over here! This one’s got gold!” Nalex came over to where Kelphix and the chained matoran stood. It was Sadran, and sure enough, in his quivering hands, there sat gleaming yellow nuggets. “Not bad, not bad,” Nalex said taking them, and holding them up to his eye, “Put these in the crate, Kelphix.” Nalex handed his assistant the gold, and Kelphix deposited them in the crate. “Am, am I allowed to go?” asked Sadran timidly. Nalex threw back his head, and roared with laughter. “Gold is good, but gold is not what I’m after.” Nalex said, striking Sadran across the head, “Anyone whom finds gold, give it myself or one of my assistants, or else. Back to work, all of you, or you shall have a date with that river of lava down there.” Gold is good, but gold is not what I’m after. Magnon pondered the meaning of the slave driver’s words, If it isn’t gold, then what are they after? Magnon racked his brains, trying to think of an artifact, more valuable than gold, that could have be down here, in Ergastulum.'' Many artifacts were lost during the Skakdi Syndicate’s plunder of the Toa Tower, Magnon thought to himself But what was in the toa tower that would be so valuable to the miners down here? However, this was no time to think about ancient artifacts. Magnon could see his chains beginning to bend, as he repeatedly hit them with his spade. ''Only a little further now, come on. Just a little bit further... ….. There was a great uproar. “Hey,” yelled Murtran, waving his four hands, “this one has broken free!” It was true. After hacking at his chains for the good part of an hour, Magnon was free. He sprinted across the stone floor of the cavern, not knowing where to go. A great cheer erupted from the onlooking crowd of enslaved matoran, as Magnon dodged out of the way of an incoming Kelphix. However, with his new “fixed” form, Magnon found that his legs were no longer as powerful as used to be. His running was slowing, and Murtran was gaining on him. Then all of a sudden, Magnon was brought crushing to the ground, as if a big rahi had just sat on him. “Ha, ha! I love being a Toa of Gravity .” Murtran grabbed Magnon by the legs, and dragged him backwards, until they reached Nalex. “Now!” Nalex yelled, lashing Magnon with his whip over and over, “You get a taste of what happens to wrong-doers. Get back to work, matoran!” Nalex spat the last word as if it was curse, throwing Magnon into the pit where everybody else was still mining. Trivia There are three primary inspirations for GTDS *''The Lord of the Rings Trilogy'' *''Percy Jackson and the Olympians'' *''52 Days of Night'' Characters *Murtaavak *Narcisca *Kronaxx *Divex *Khraan *Magnon *Romulus *Shanohn *Ferrum *Sadran *Linelva *Nalex *Murtran *Kelphix *Kraahkatoa (Mentioned Only) Category:Stories Category:Primordius Magna Saga Category:Generations Story Arc